Evil Caillou Revive the ROBLOX Noobs and Gets Grounded
''Evil Caillou Revive the ROBLOX Noobs and Gets Grounded ''is the 4th special grounded video out of Evil Caillou with the plot and transcript being created by Dylan Priest. Plot Evil Caillou revives the ROBLOX Noobs and got grounded BIG TIME. Transcript Evil Caillou: "I'm going to revive the ROBLOX noobs after what the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe did to them. Ha! (15x)" [ Evil Caillou revived the ROBLOX noobs with a magic zap. The noobs came back to life. ] ROBLOX Noob #1: "Evil Caillou! Thank you for reviving us after what the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe did to us." Evil Caillou: "You're welcome." [ EthanGamer appears. Evil Caillou and the noobs are shocked. ] Evil Caillou: "Oh, no! It's EthanGamer! I'm in big trouble now!" EthanGamer: "Oh, my gosh! Evil Caillou! I cannot believe you revived the noobs from my ROBLOX game. You should know that the noobs are enemies of their world, the Pride Lands and the Land of Make Believe! That does it! I'm calling your parents about this! Now get out of here!" [ Evil Caillou ran home, shocked ] EthanGamer: "And as for you, ROBLOX noobs, you three are coming with me to the Scared Straight Programme in the Land of Make Believe!" (At home) Evil Caillou: "Oh, great! I can't believe I got busted by EthanGamer for reviving the noobs from ROBLOX." Boris: "What did you just say, Evil Caillou?" [ His parents appeared ] Evil Caillou: "Double oh great! It's my mommy and daddy! Now, they knew about this!" Doris: "You're damn right we do! EthanGamer called us and said to us that you revived the noobs from his ROBLOX game. You know that the ROBLOX noobs are enemies! That was very naughty of you to do that! Oh, that's so it! You are grounded (19x) for 25 years! Now, we're calling Dylan Priest, Anthony Abate, the good Warren Cook, and all their friends to teach you a strong, strict, and painful lesson!" (A few minutes later) Boris: "Whoa! Evil Caillou, you have lots and lots of visitors who want to teach you a strong, strict, and painful lesson! Starting right now!" Prince Tuesday: "Hello again, Evil Caillou. We're the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe. We all can't believe you revived those noobs that we killed. You know that the noobs are enemies of our land. And they are from the game ROBLOX." Justin: "I'm Justin the Rat from The Secret of NIMH. I'm very mad at you for reviving those ROBLOX noobs." Mrs. Brisby: "I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. And I'm mega furious at you for reviving those noobs from ROBLOX. You should be ashamed of yourself for what you did." Timothy Brisby: "I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. I'm so mad at you when you revived those ROBLOX noobs." Fievel: "I'm Fievel from An American Tail. I can't believe you revived those noobs from ROBLOX." Skyler Hawkins: "I'm Skyler Hawkins. If you terminate my YouTube account, I will send you to the Meridian Television logo for your punishment." Jake: "I'm Jake. And I agree with what Skyler says because she is my girlfriend. If you hit on her, you will be in a lot of trouble!" NazoomiRocks2007: "I'm NazoomiRocks2007. And you should know better than that to revive those noobs from ROBLOX." Crystal Alice: "I'm Crystal Alice. If you pull my trousers down and make people laugh hysterically at me, I will call the police on you!" Louie: "I'm Louie. And don't even think about taking my clothes off! Because if you do, I will chase you and I will put my clothes back on." Maggie: "I'm Maggie. And I agree with Louie." Tori: "I'm Tori." Donha: "I'm Donha." Rai: "I'm Rai." Sena: "I'm Sena." Finn: "And I'm Finn and we're the Tai Chi Chasers. Reviving those ROBLOX noobs is not cool at all." Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. I heard that you revived those noobs from ROBLOX." Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. And I agree with Anthony Abate." Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. And I can't believe you tried to kill me by reviving those ROBLOX noobs." Taylor Hayes: "I'm Taylor Hayes. If you push me off a high building and get me injured, you are in more trouble!" James Rolfe: "I'm James Rolfe aka. The Angry Video Game Nerd. If I catch you playing Arthur video games, you will be in so much trouble!" Brian Haina: "I'm Brian Haina aka. The Guitar Guy. And you are in a lot of serious trouble!" Blue91233: "I am Blue91233. And you are the worst enemies to the Pride Lands and the Land of Make Believe!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. And I agree with Blue91233." LazyTownFanatic2018: "I'm LazyTownFanatic2018. And I can't stand you not listening to me at all!" Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. And EthanGamer took all of the ROBLOX noobs to the Scared Straight Programme thanks to you reviving them." AmtRoseFan2016: "I'm the good AmtRoseFan2016. And I agree with what Dylan Priest says." Cinderella: "I'm Cinderella. I am very mad at you for reviving those ROBLOX noobs." Peter Pan: "I'm Peter Pan. If you make me fall off a cliff, you will get worse!" Wendy Darling: "I'm Wendy Darling. And if you dare make a false move on me, Mr. and Mrs. Darling will drag you right out of the nursery permanently!" Dumbo: "I'm Dumbo the Elephant. And you are completely busted for making me stand on a windy hill, making the sudden gusts blow through my enormous ears with a swoosh." Snow White: "I'm Snow White. We've had enough of you right now!" Vince Tolentino Matias: "I'm the good Vince Tolentino Matias. We will not allow the ROBLOX noobs attack us anymore." Minky Momo: "I'm the good Minky Momo. And I agree with the good Vince Tolentino Matias." Wally Trollman: "I'm Wally Trollman from Wallykazam. You will not watch my show anymore because my show is made by Paramount." Leopold Slikk: "I'm Leopold Slikk aka. The Angry German Kid. I will beat you up with my keyboard!" Granada: "Sorry, I'm late. And I'm the Granada logo. I can't believe you just revived those ROBLOX noobs. You are in even more trouble than ever!" Wally Trollman: "This will teach you a strong, strict, and painful lesson. You will we wearing diapers for the rest of your life." Minky Momo: "That's right, Evil Caillou. You will be wearing diapers forever." Vince Tolentino Matias: "I agree with the good Minky Momo. This means diapers forever." Snow White: "You will be forced to watch my film, like my film, and bring back my film. Because it's first made by Disney." Dumbo: "Some of your Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar stuff will be donated to Emily Movolvoski's little brother, Matt." Wendy Darling: "Me, John and Michael will destroy all your Cookie Jar, Lyrick Studios, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Nickelodeon and Paramount shows and movies." Peter Pan: "I agree with what Wendy says." Cinderella: "You will do all the chores in my house. And if you refuse, my stepsisters Drizella and Anastasia will beat you up!" AmtRoseFan2016: "I will now make grounded videos and grounded series out of you straight to the macs." Dylan Priest: "You will be forced to watch The Simpsons and Family Guy everyday on TV forever and ever and ever and ever and ever!" LazyTownFanatic2018: "Instead of watching the original version of LazyTown which is made by Nick Jr., I will force you to watch only the 2013 reboot of LazyTown forever and ever and ever and ever and ever as well!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "All of the animals will beat you up to make you learn your lesson for reviving those ROBLOX noobs." Blue91233: "You will be forced to play Super Mario video games for the rest of your life!" Brian Haina: "You will also be forced to play Sonic the Hedgehog video games for the rest of your life as well!" James Rolfe: "I will kill your pet hydra to teach you a lesson!" Taylor Hayes: "Some of your Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, Cookie Jar, Nickelodeon and Paramount stuff will be sent to the hospital." Slippy V: "You will not see any upcoming Paramount movies when they come out." Warren Cook: "You will go to night school every night for the rest of your life." Anthony Abate: "You will also go to summer school every summer from now on."